


I Left?! No, you left ME!

by Katakira_Wolves



Series: I'm Done Chronicles [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Human Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: Another story for my I'm done AU's





	I Left?! No, you left ME!

Hicca left. She was tired of the way her father ignored her, tired of pinning hopelessly after a boy that doesn't have the same mark. Hicca left the Hooligan High, and she enters Draconic High for her final year and goes to Draconic Night University. At her new school, she made friends and found someone to love, the one with the mark. She was finally happy to have left her old home, old school, and old life to start a new. 

Ashton is unhappy. People say he's just in denial; but is he really? He left Snoutlout to pick on Hicca, he left someone in need of help for self-preservation. And now the one who needed help most has finally cracked. He left the one person who felt the same to slowly push herself away, to shatter at the way the world is, left his world shatter, and now that world is gone. The one he thought he shared a mark with was gone, and he let it happen. Not thinking of what will happen.

Valka and Gobber help. Their daughter came to them with dull forest green eyes. They never want to see their daughter have that look again. So they get her into a new school, new clothes, and a new life. They make sure their daughter is happy, then one day she comes home and she has the brightest smile to ever be seen. They helped her find someone to make her happier.

**Author's Note:**

> In case your wondering, Ashton's fated half is Snoutlout. I wanted to be a little shit and say Dagur but, then I'll just spite her and giver her Snotlout.


End file.
